


20 questions (we tell the truth)

by HopeSilverheart



Series: Loving Em at 2AM [79]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison Argent & Isaac Lahey Friendship, Blizzards & Snowstorms, But more like girls' week-end out, Cabin Fic, Established Relationship, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Friendship, Getting Together, Girls in Love, Girls' Night Out, Humor, Love Confessions, Lydia Martin & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Mutual Pining, No one is straight let's be honest here, Oblivious Lydia Martin, Twenty questions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25944940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopeSilverheart/pseuds/HopeSilverheart
Summary: “A snowstorm?!” Allison exclaimed. “A snowstorm in California, seriously?”Lydia winced at her friend’s sharp tone. It wasn’t like she had planned for this to happen. All the girls had wanted was to spend a few days alone without any boys to bother them or get on their nerves on them or tease them for their lack of love lives.Of course, she hadn’t counted on a snowstorm to hit them since – as Allison had so kindly reminded her – they were in California.Or: The girls deal with a snowstorm as anyone else would; with hot chocolate, 20 questions, and plenty of heart-felt revelations.
Relationships: Allison Argent/Lydia Martin, Cora Hale/Kira Yukimura, Theo Raeken/Stiles Stilinski/Malia Tate
Series: Loving Em at 2AM [79]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1764400
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	20 questions (we tell the truth)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thatnerdemryn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatnerdemryn/gifts).



“A snowstorm?!” Allison exclaimed. “A snowstorm in California, seriously?”

Lydia winced at her friend’s sharp tone. It wasn’t like she had planned for this to happen. All the girls had wanted was to spend a few days alone without any boys to bother them or get on their nerves on them or tease them for their lack of love lives. Going up to her grandmother’s cabin had felt like the perfect idea, especially given how nice the area was.

Of course, she hadn’t counted on a snowstorm to hit them since – as Allison had so kindly reminded her – they were in _California_. Earthquakes and heat waves, she was equipped for. Snowstorms, though? Not so much.

“Is it really that bad?” Lydia asked, gesturing around them with as bright a smile as she could manage considering their current situation. “The place is nice, we can still spend the week-end together, and it’s not like we were planning on doing anything outside.”

“There’s no service, Lydia,” Kira pointed out.

Immediately, Lydia whipped out her phone and gaped unattractively as she realised that the brunette was right. The bars at the top of her screen were scarily empty, and the house’s internet had apparently also decided to cut out. It was fine though. They still had each other, and the service would probably reappear after a few hours. Everything was under control.

“Look, I know this isn’t ideal,” Lydia sighed, unable to believe that _she_ was being the reasonable one. “But since when do any of you even care about having service? It’s not like any of you have significant others to talk to, right?”

“Right?” Allison repeated, her eyes widening as Kira flushed darkly. “Oh my god! You’re seeing someone? Kira Yukimura, you’d better tell us everything there is to know about this person right now!”

“I thought we came here to _avoid_ relationship drama,” Malia groaned from her spot on the couch. Honestly, Lydia was surprised to find that the girl was still awake; she had bene half-convinced that she had fallen asleep as soon as the snowstorm had hit them. “Boys don’t deserve our attention. This is a girl’s week-end only, and I won’t stand for any conversations centred around men.”

If the way Kira turned an even darker shade of red was anything to go by, they wouldn’t have to worry about that problem at all.

It wasn’t like the kitsune had been trying to hide her sexuality particularly hard, and it had only taken Lydia a week after her break-up with Scott to realise Kira was absolutely not straight.

“Who’s the lucky girl?” The redhead asked, grinning widely when Kira spluttered nervously whilst Allison’s eyebrows rose dangerously high and Malia sat up on the couch, looking impressed and slightly curious. “Come on, Kira, you’re going to be stuck with us in here for who knows how long, and you bet your ass we’re going to figure out who you’re seeing if it’s the last thing we do.”

“I’m not- We’re just- She’s not my girlfriend,” Kira blurted out hesitantly. “Or maybe she is? I don’t know. She’s just someone I really like. She’s beautiful, smart, sarcastic, down to earth, witty, kind when she wants to be, and just really good at flirting.”

The three other girls continued to stare at her but it was starting to become very obvious that Kira wasn’t going to say anything else. Lydia rolled her eyes and took the kitsune by the shoulder, forcibly sitting her down into her late grandmother’s armchair and crossing her arms over her chest demandingly.

“We want more details, Kira,” Allison rolled her eyes, shoving Malia’s feet off the couch as she took a seat next to her. “You can’t just tell us you’re sort of seeing someone and then not give us a name. Do we know her? Does she go to school with us? How long has this been going on for?”

“Two months? Something like that,” Kira shrugged, as though it wasn’t a big deal.

Lydia may not have been in a relationship for a while, but even she knew that two months was starting to border on serious, whether Kira and her girl had defined their relationship or not. Hell, Lydia hadn’t even been with Aiden for that long, and even she had known what they shared was at least somewhat serious.

“And yes, you know her,” Kira added, looking away from them guiltily. “But she doesn’t go to school with us. She’s a little bit older, and I’m also pretty sure she was home-schooled, so she wouldn’t have been in our class anyways.”

Allison and Lydia exchanged a loaded glance as they went over the few people who Kira could be talking to. They didn’t know hundreds of older girls who didn’t go to school with them and had been home-schooled, and they both knew Kira’s type well enough to have an idea of who their friend was talking about.

Malia, however…

“Is it Cora?”

Lydia opened her mouth to point out how _ridiculous_ that would be, since she was almost certain Kira had been talking about Braeden, but one glance at the girl in question was enough to have her gaping.

“No,” she breathed out, sharing a disbelieving stare with Allison. “No way. Kira, please tell me you have not been in a relationship with Derek’s sister for two months without telling anyone. Please tell me we have not been this blind, because I’m not sure I could take it. Does Derek know? Oh my god, he’s going to _kill you_ when he finds out.”

“Of course Derek knows,” Kira huffed, sounding almost offended. “Cora is his little sister and, contrary to popular belief, they do actually like and trust each other most of the time. I’m pretty sure he’s the only person she’s told, and he was perfectly happy for the two of us. He was also a lot less surprised.”

“Probably because you kind of smell like her,” Malia drawled, leaning back on the couch like the conversation wasn’t interesting enough for her anymore. “I didn’t notice before because I wasn’t really paying attention, but it _does_ smell a little like the two of you have been hanging out. Not a bad smell, either.”

“Thank… you?” Kira said uncertainly, glancing at Allison and Lydia for support but only getting confused shrugs in return. “I mean, it’s not like we’ve been sleeping together or anything, so I’m not surprised none of the pack noticed, but I thought you’d- We’d- I didn’t realise we were being particularly discreet.”

“Cora freaking Hale,” Allison shook her head, still looking bemused. “I think I’m going to go take a nap or something and come back once I’m done processing this extremely disturbing piece of information.”

“Disturbing?”

“ _Cora_ fucking _Hale_ , Kira!” Allison exclaimed, mumbling about insane werewolves under her breath as she hurried out of the room.

And then there were three.

The snowstorm was picking up outside and Lydia could already feel the cold seeping into the cabin, so she had to admit that Allison’s idea had merit. As much as she wanted to question Kira about her love life and her strange relationship with Cora, they would have plenty of time for that later. In the meantime…

“You’re happy, right?” She asked softly, staring straight at Kira and ignoring Malia’s snoring as best as she could – that girl could fall asleep _anywhere._ “Cora makes you happy?”

“The happiest,” Kira answered, a small smile curling at her lips. “We talk every day, and she understands me better than anyone, and I want to be with her all the time. I know it’s a bit crazy, and I know she’s not exactly the person everyone pictured me dating, but… We work.”

“Then I’m happy for you,” Lydia smiled. “And don’t think you’re getting out of an interrogation that easily. If I weren’t so cold right now, you would be answering a lot of questions. As it is, though, I’m going to bury myself under the covers with Allison and pretend like we aren’t stuck in my grandmother’s cabin during the world’s first Californian snowstorm.”

“I doubt it’s the first- Right, yes, not the point,” Kira nodded. “Quick question, though… What are the chances that we’ll get service back at some point?”

Lydia raised her eyebrows at Kira’s beet-red face. When she had planned their girls’ week-end, she hadn’t realised she would have to factor in a smitten friend who couldn’t stand to be kept apart from her girlfriend for longer than a few minutes.

“No, Kira, I don’t,” she answered honestly, smirking when Kira’s face fell and her lips downturned into a pout. “You are, unfortunately for you, actually going to have spend time with us. If I had known you’d been texting your girlfriend ever since we arrived, I would have cut the service off hours ago. Week-ends away from the world aren’t meant to be spent texting other people.”

“I just- We- _Fine_ ,” Kira huffed. “Now, why don’t you go cuddle with Allison in bed and pretend like the two of you aren’t completely in love with each other? At least I’m not living in denial.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about!” Lydia lied as she backed out of the room. “And you should go take a nap to prepare yourself for what’s going to happen once we’re all awake and no longer reeling from your revelation as well as the sudden snowstorm.”

“Will do,” Kira snickered, running past Lydia and winking back at her as she disappeared into her allotted bedroom.

Lydia sighed and reminded herself that she loved her friends. She loved them dearly and truly, even when they were in love with terrifying people or when they teased her about her not-so-secret crushes. Besides, she would get back at Kira in a few hours once it was time for the kitsune to tell them all about her relationship with a certain werewolf.

For now, though, Lydia would go lay next to Allison and do exactly what Kira had said she would. Better to pretend like she wasn’t madly in love with the huntress than to get rejected during what was supposed to be the best week-end of the year.

* * *

Lydia woke up two hours later with Allison in her arms, the snowstorm still raging loudly and brightly outside.

As much as the redhead would have loved to keep Allison in her arms forever, she knew she needed to get out of the bed before the other girl woke up and things got uncomfortable. Still, she let herself stare at the girl she loved for a few seconds longer before stroking her cheek once and extricating herself out of the bed as gracefully and quietly as possible.

She knew she probably looked rumpled and far less fashionable than usual, but one of the promises she had made herself for the week-end was that she would stop caring about her appearance so much. These girls were her friends and they didn’t care whether she was dressed in five-year-old pyjamas or not. Sure, maybe she had made sure to pack a few extra cute outfits in case she and Allison ever found themselves alone, but she doubted that would happen with the snowstorm in full force.

“I went out there and it is _rough_.”

Lydia startled badly at the sound of Malia’s voice. The brunette was sitting in the kitchen with a mug of hot chocolate in her hands, snowflakes clinging to her hair even though the heating had been blasted as strongly as possible.

“You went outside?” Lydia gaped at the other girl, wondering – not for the first time – what went on inside Malia’s head. “I’m pretty sure the worst thing to do during a snowstorm is to leave the safe house you’re living in. Seriously, Malia, you need to start thinking about your health more than that.”

“I was in my coyote skin,” Malia shrugged. “Besides, it’s not like this is the first time I’ve been out in cold weather. I spent almost ten years alone in the wild as a coyote, remember?”

“Yes, I do, but I highly doubt you had to live through a snowstorm like this,” Lydia rubbed at her face tiredly. “Just… Don’t do that again, alright? I know you need to get out sometimes, but please wait until the storm has calmed down and you’re no longer in danger of freezing to death out there. I don’t care how tough your coyote skin is, I refuse to see you hurt yourself just to prove a point.”

“What is it about this place that turns you into a middle-aged lady?” Allison’s voice piped up from behind her, ringing with silent laughter. Lydia turned to narrow her eyes at the other girl, only to promptly lose her breath at the sight of Allison wearing nothing but a large sweatshirt that had once belonged to the redhead. “I found this in your suitcase and thought it looked more comfortable than anything I had bought. I hope you don’t mind.”

“You can wear whatever you want to,” Lydia answered impassively, even though she was screaming on the inside. Her possessive instincts were begging her to go drape herself all over Allison, but reason won in the end and Lydia stubbornly stayed on her side of the kitchen, glaring at Malia when the girl grinned at her knowingly. “ _Don’t_ say a word.”

“I wasn’t going to,” Malia chuckled. “However, I think I’m going to head back to the living room. You two should make hot chocolate or something. There’s a really good stock in the cupboard and you should take advantage of it before I drink it all.”

“I don’t-”

“Allison doesn’t like hot chocolate,” Lydia said before Allison could get the words out herself. She blushed furiously but turned away before the brunette could comment on her suddenly red cheeks. If there was one thing being best friends with a guy like Stiles Stilinski had taught her, it was that ignoring her problems until they went away usually worked. “I could make you some tea, though.”

“Green tea?” Allison inquired, sounding a lot closer than she had a few seconds earlier. “Because you know how much I hate the other stuff, no matter how often I’ve tried to force-feed it to myself.”

“Yes, Ally, green tea,” Lydia rolled her eyes. “I wouldn’t offer if we only had things you didn’t like. You might even be able to find leftover biscuits if you dig far enough in those cupboards.”

“Never trust things that linger in grandmothers’ cupboards, Lydia, that’s rule number one of going on vacation in family homes,” Allison tutted disapprovingly, rummaging through the shelves anyways. “It’s a trap and has led to food poisonings more times than I care to remember.”

“Just because your family lets things gather dust doesn’t mean everyone does,” Lydia huffed, pouring the boiling water into a mug and preparing her own chocolate as Allison victoriously pulled out a pack of unopened shortbreads. “See, that’ll go perfectly with your tea.”

“Yes, yes, I’m sure it will,” Allison said absent-mindedly, tilting her head to the side and seemingly thinking carefully before speaking again. “Lyds, did you… Did you nap with me, or did I dream that up? I’m only asking because I feel like I woke up next to you at some point, and the sheets smelled like you, so…”

“We share a room,” Lydia shrugged, trying to sound as nonchalant as possible. “Of course I napped with you. Why, is that a problem? Need I remind you that we’ll be sleeping together tonight? In the most literal sense of the term, mind you.”

“Yeah, I know,” Allison breathed out. “Just wanted to make sure I wasn’t hallucinating. I don’t mind. On the contrary, in fact, since I’m almost certain I sleep better when you’re- When you’re there.”

The tension in the room doubled as the two girls stared at each other unblinkingly, breathing heavily. Lydia couldn’t help but wonder if she looked as lustful and flustered as she felt. She couldn’t help but wonder if Allison knew what she did to her or if the brunette was truly that clueless. She couldn’t help but wonder if she was imagining the yearning in Allison’s gaze.

“Hey guys!” As one, both girls turned to stare at a cheerful-looking Kira. “Making hot chocolate? Would you mind getting me a mug as well? It’s still freezing in here and I could really use a pick-me-up. Oh, and I know you said you wanted to hear more about Cora and I, so I thought we could turn it into a fun game of 20 questions or something.”

“I’m not sure-”

“Really, the only person we’re curious about is you, Kira, so-”

“That sounds like a great idea!” Malia exclaimed from the living room. “And it’ll even out the playing ground. It would hardly be fair for Kira to be asked about her personal life without getting to ask about ours in exchange. Wonderful idea, Kira, thank you!”

“Any time,” Kira answered, looking positively devious as she winked at Lydia and Allison. “Come join us once the drinks are ready? Oh, and don’t put any sugar in mine, Lydia, I’m already going to regret having that chocolate.”

That was apparently that and, fifteen minutes later, Allison and Lydia found themselves sitting on the couch opposite the one on which Malia and Kira had decided to camp out. If Lydia hadn’t known that 20 questions was a game played individually, she would have seriously wondered whether or not there were teams involved.

“I’ll start,” Allison clapped her hands together loudly when they all failed to speak up. “Kira, what do Cora and you usually do when you meet up and go on dates or whatever?”

“Nothing much,” Kira shrugged. “And I mean that literally. We usually stay in, order food, and watch movies together. Occasionally we’ll go out for a run, or spend time with Derek, or visit a pretty place I heard about, but we both prefer being at home so it works for us. Lydia, when were you going to tell us you got accepted to MIT early?!”

“Honestly? This week-end,” Lydia answered easily. “I didn’t really know how to announce it, so I thought I’d just blurt it out at some point and try not to make a big deal out of it. Allison, what do you and Isaac _really_ do when you sneak out after pack meetings?”

“We go grab ice creams and talk about our love problems,” Allison said, blushing slightly. “Malia, who are you dating? And don’t say no one, because I know you’re in a relationship. Isaac told me, he just wouldn’t say who.”

“Theo and Stiles,” Malia replied seriously, not hesitating in the slightest. “They’re both great. Kira, how serious are you and Cora?”

“Serious enough that we’re probably going to have a conversation about our relationship in the near future,” Kira winced. “And I am _not_ looking forward to it, even though I think – I hope – it’s going to go well. Allison, is it true that you and Scott broke up because you had your sights on someone else?”

“Yes,” Allison murmured. “Although we broke up for a lot of other reasons, too. Malia, since _when_ have you been in a triad?”

“Five months? Maybe six? Maybe more?” Malia shrugged. “Honestly, you’d have to ask Stiles; he’s the one who keeps track of dates and reminds us of things we have to do. Lydia, when are you and Allison finally going to admit you’re in love and stop pining hopelessly after each other?”

And this, right there, was why Lydia didn’t play games like these with Malia around. The girl was sweet and mostly well-meaning and fun, but she also had no filter and tended not to understand that honesty wasn’t always the best policy. Not when it came to other people’s secrets, at least.

“And we’re done,” Lydia said firmly, standing up and downing the last of her hot chocolate before walking out of the room, ignoring her friends as they tried to call her back.

She knew, of course, that she wouldn’t be able to avoid Allison forever, since they shared a room and were currently living in the same cabin, but she had hours before sunset. Maybe it made her a coward, but she was going to lock herself up in her grandmother’s office and ignore her problems as long as she possibly could.

God, she wished she could call Stiles. At least he would know what to do, especially since he was apparently in a relationship with not one but _two_ people. They’d need to have a serious discussion when Lydia made it back to Beacon Hills, because best friends were definitely supposed to tell each other about their crushes and significant others.

Not that she wanted to think about her crush at the moment. Allison could wait a few more hours. For now, Lydia would enjoy her last few moments of pure bliss before one of her closest friends broke her heart.

* * *

As she slipped into the bedroom later that night, Lydia briefly wondered if she would get to ignore her feelings for a while longer. Allison was laying still on the bed, stretched out in a sleeping position and dressed in the same sweatshirt as earlier, and Lydia honestly thought she was asleep.

She also thought Allison was the most beautiful girl she had ever met, but that was besides the point.

She changed into her pyjamas as quickly as possible, trying her best to stay silent to avoid an awkward encounter with Allison. In the end, though, her efforts turned out to be useless. By the time she turned back towards the bed and slipped in quietly, Allison had twisted towards her and was staring at her seriously.

“I’m not going to get out of this, am I?” Lydia sighed, pulling the covers up as close to her face as she could manage without hiding herself completely. “Fine. Will you at least tell me if I missed anything on Kira and Cora’s end of things before we get into- Into whatever this is going to be.”

“You didn’t miss anything,” Allison whispered. “Malia and Kira spent three minutes staring at me judgementally before deciding to talk about their own relationships and the weird parallels they could draw between their significant others. You’d be surprised at how many things Cora and Stiles have in common when it comes down to the details.”

“I- Yeah, no, I can’t even say I’m shocked,” Lydia snorted. “That boy is more trouble than he’s worth, and Derek always said Cora was a troublemaker. I’m sure the two of them would get along like a house on fire if they only _tried_. Maybe I’ll mention it to Stiles when we get back. He could always use another friend.”

“Couldn’t we all?” Allison pointed out wisely, bursting into giggles as Lydia sent her a baleful stare. “I’m just saying, I certainly wouldn’t say no to another friend. Maybe I should try my luck with Cora; surely she won’t be rude to one of Kira’s friends, if only to stay on her girlfriend’s good side.”

“Not her girlfriend,” Lydia corrected half-heartedly. They both knew Kira already thought of Cora as her significant other and was only waiting for the other girl to put a label to their relationship. “About the other things that were said during that game…”

“I’m assuming you’re not talking about the strange triad we just found out about?” Allison chuckled, the sound trailing off as the brunette took in Lydia’s pained and worried features. “Look, Malia was probably just teasing us. This thing between us doesn’t have to mean anything if you don’t want it to. I certainly wouldn’t blame you, even if I have to say I was going to try to make a move on you before Malia sort of ruined things.”

Lydia’s brain froze as she took Allison’s words in. It hadn’t escaped her notice, of course, that Malia had mentioned both of them when she had asked her question. The only reason why Lydia had gotten so defensive was because even so, the question had been aimed at _her_ , not Allison.

She wondered if she would have reacted the same way if Malia had been talking to Allison instead. She wondered what Allison would have answered in her place. _Would_ she have answered? Probably, since she wasn’t a coward like Lydia.

“Lyds?”

“You were going to make a move on me?” The redhead finally choked out, scrunching her eyes shut as she waited for Allison to answer. She didn’t even know why she was so nervous, but then she had never claimed to understand herself. Even though Allison had all but announced that she liked Lydia, a part of the banshee’s brain still refused to accept it until she heard it said in no uncertain terms.

“Yes, Lydia, I was going to make a move on you,” Allison sighed fondly. “I mean, you asked to share a room with me even though we both know there are plenty of other bedrooms in this cabin. You snuggled up to me during our nap and didn’t push me away violently when you realised what had happened. Also, I’m pretty sure you forgot to breathe for a few minutes when I showed up wearing nothing but your sweatshirt.”

“That’s- All very accurate,” Lydia swallowed, trying to tamp down her worry. “I also have a bit of a breakdown when Malia asked that question. I wanted to call Stiles and suddenly understood how Kira feels now that she’s unable to talk to Cora properly. Not that Stiles is to me what Cora is to Kira. Not in a million years, especially since I could never do that to Malia.”

“Get to the point, Lydia,” Allison laughed lightly. “Do you want me to make a move on you, or would you rather sleep on opposite sides of the bed and pretend like this never happened? I won’t say I’m good with both of those options, but I’ll try my best to keep things normal and comfortable even if you tell me you just want us to be friends.”

“Can I just say I am very confused about what is happening right now?” Lydia murmured. “And I’m half convinced I’m in a dream right now. However, I would love for you to make a move on me as long as you promise me I won’t wake up tomorrow morning and realise this only happened in my mind.”

“Oh, I don’t know, why don’t you tell me if this feels real and then decide whether you want to keep going?”

Allison’s mouth covered her own less than a second later, sending sparks of heat and pleasure shooting down Lydia’s spine. She gasped into the kiss, raising her hands to clutch at Allison’s sweatshirt and whimpering when she remembered who the article of clothing really belonged to.

Even as her mind raced, Allison kept kissing her, letting their lips slide together slowly before biting down on Lydia’s bottom lip with a grin. The moment seemed to last forever, flooding Lydia with unaltered joy and indescribable satisfaction. Allison kissed her like she was the only thing that mattered, and she tasted like chocolate and mint, and Lydia could have lost herself in the other girl’s body right there and then.

Instead, she chased after Allison’s lips when the older girl pulled away and whined helplessly, silently asking the brunette for _more_.

“Real enough for you?” Allison whispered. “Or do you want me to stop?”

“I definitely don’t think you should stop,” Lydia shook her head rapidly, licking her lips hungrily. “In fact, I think you should keep going for as long as you want, because I doubt I’ll ever get enough of that.”

“As you wish, Lyds,” Allison smiled, leaning down to kiss the redhead again and again and again. “Although in the future, try using a toothpaste that doesn’t taste like strawberries. You’re lucky I like you so much, because most people would have gotten pushed aside as soon as I tasted that horrible fruit on their lips.”

“You’re ruining the moment,” Lydia huffed, although she was grinning against the other girl’s lips. “I’ll change my toothpaste if it means you’ll keep on kissing me. Does that work for you?”

“Considering the fact that I don’t lose anything in this scenario? _Yes_ , it works for me,” Allison whispered, swallowing Lydia’s next words with another searing kiss and laughing as the redhead hit her shoulder playfully.

Later, when they were both too tired to keep kissing and had decided to call it a night, Lydia lay contentedly with her head buried in the crook of Allison’s neck, wondering when the brunette would spit out whatever had been eating at her for the past few minutes.

She had been tracing absent-minded patterns onto Lydia’s skin and, as much as the redhead appreciated it, she knew Allison had something on her mind. She also had a feeling it was something relevant to them and their relationship, and she really didn’t want to start whatever was going on between them with lies and untruths, so she nudged Allison in the ribs and raised her eyebrows questioningly at the brunette.

“I’m just- Why did you run away, earlier?” Allison asked, her brows furrowed as she looked down at Lydia. “Even if you thought I was going to reject you, why didn’t you just stay around so we could talk it out? Did you really think talking about it in bed would make things easier?”

“I didn’t really think anything at that moment,” Lydia admitted. “All I knew was that I lo- I really liked you and I wasn’t sure you felt the same way, and I wasn’t quite ready to get my heart broken. I hid because I wanted a few hours to get ready for the worst case scenario.”

“Alright,” Allison breathed out. “But in the future, please don’t do that? If you have questions about us or if you’re not sure about something, just talk to me, okay? I promise I’ll try my best not to break your heart.”

“Oh, very reassuring,” Lydia snorted, her gaze softening as she stared up at Allison and pressed a soft kiss to the brunette’s collarbone. “I’ll try my best too. I guess I just took Stiles’ advice a little too seriously and forgot that not all problems should be avoided.”

“I can’t believe you’re listening to Stiles’ advice now,” Allison shook her head exasperatedly. “I love him, but you have to admit he’s not much better at this feelings thing than we are. God, that triad must be a nightmare to deal with in terms of emotions.”

“I mean, you know there’s a problem as soon as the most emotionally stable person in the relationship is a weak, sarcastic human who runs away from his issues and likes to act like everything is alright when he’s really dying on the inside,” Lydia chuckled. “At least Cora has Kira, and I have you.”

“Wait, you think _I’m_ the most emotionally stable one in our duo? Oh, Lydia, we’re going to need to have a serious conversation about our lives and thoughts, because I assure you I’m an absolute mess on the inside,” Allison winced, stroking Lydia’s hair in a clearly self-soothing gesture. “But in the meantime, thank you for confirming that I’m the best actor in the pack. I always appreciate being complimented on my bullshitting abilities.”

Lydia opened her mouth to point out that bullshitting really wasn’t the best talent to have, but before she could-

“The service is back!” Kira yelled from outside the bedroom. “It’s back and it’s better than ever and Cora is worried about me! I’m leaving this place right now and telling her how much I care about her, and none of you can stop me!”

Allison and Lydia exchanged a panicked glance before rushing out of the room, meeting up with a harried-looking Malia in the corridor.

“We’re stopping her, right?” Malia asked urgently, pointing at the end of the hallway. Kira already had her coat on and was in the process of lacing her boots up, and there was no way in _hell_ the girls were letting her out of the cabin in that weather, service or not.

“Of course we’re stopping her,” Allison rolled her eyes. “Let’s go!”

Malia held Lydia back as Allison hurried towards Kira and blocked the pathway to the door, shaking her head wildly at the kitsune. No matter how much Kira liked Cora, there were things one should never do, not even for relationships or love or anything.

“Is there a reason you’re still holding onto my pyjamas?”

Malia cocked her head to the side, looked Lydia up and down, and took a deep breath, her nostrils flaring and her lips twitching into a small smirk.

“Nothing much,” the werecoyote said innocently, winking at Lydia over her shoulder as she headed towards their two other friends. “Just, you know, _you’re welcome_.”

Lydia flushed darkly, but not even her embarrassment could hide her brilliant smile as she nodded gratefully at Malia.

After all, she had the girl. What more could she ask for?

**Author's Note:**

> Heya guys! Thank you so much for reading! I am absolutely exhausted and just wrote this and I'm pretty sure I made more typos in this fic than I ever had before, and yet this is still unbeta'ed and unedited. Please excuse any and all mistakes. Anyways, I'm not sure where this came from except for the fact that Em is in a cottage with no service and I needed to get my feelings about _that_ out somehow, and this happened. I hope you all enjoyed it!
> 
> Love, Junie. 
> 
> (find me on [tumblr](https://hopesilverheart.tumblr.com/))


End file.
